<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Night Standards by Raine_Wynd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762706">One Night Standards</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd'>Raine_Wynd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series, NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sex, F/M, Inspired by Music, Loneliness, One Night Stands, Walk Into A Bar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes to a nightclub in Paris, looking to pick up a lover for the evening. Amanda's willing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda Darieux/Anthony DiNozzo, Amanda Darieux/Other(s), Anthony DiNozzo/Other(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Night Standards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the pairing I wished I could have written for the Into a Bar challenge, so here I am, indulging myself.<br/>NCIS Canon Notes: ignores everything after Season 15. Inspired by the song of the same name by the amazing Ashley McBryde.</p><p>Beta by P and H.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>2019</em><br/>
<em>Paris, France</em>
</p><p>Stepping inside the upscale nightclub, Tony took a moment to check out the interior. Relieved to see it matched what he had seen online – a modern, glitzy take on a speakeasy – he stepped closer to the hostess stand.</p><p>“Good evening and welcome to Sanctuary,” the hostess greeted in French. She was a twenty-something woman, thin and angular. A stiff wind would blow her over, but the black-and-green uniform pantsuit was tailored to fit. “Are you here for dinner, dancing, or both?”</p><p>“Dinner first,” Tony answered in the same language. Three years of living in the country had improved his French.</p><p>“And will anyone be joining you tonight, sir?” the hostess asked.</p><p>“No, it’s just me,” Tony said, smiling. <em>Because I need an adult evening to myself, damn it. Because I’ve almost forgotten what one feels like. And if I’m lucky, someone will be interested enough in me to take me home.</em></p><p>“We’re pleased to have you. This way, sir.” Soft jazz played over hidden speakers. Tony caught sight of leather-backed chairs, dark wood tables, red-and-gold velvet accents, and well-dressed people as the hostess led him through the half-full dining room. Rich, well-seasoned food smells rose to greet him.</p><p>The host seated him at a two-person table near the window which overlooked the street. Low-backed booths lined the walls of the space. Discreet signage pointed the way back to the lobby, the restrooms, and the second-floor dancing area.</p><p>“Is this your first time here?” the hostess asked.</p><p>Nodding, Tony looked at her.</p><p>“If you dance, your dinner receipt gets you half off the cover charge. Tell your server when you’re ready and they will show you how to get upstairs to the dance floor.”</p><p>“Good to know. Thank you.”</p><p>She smiled and set down the menus in front of him. “Enjoy your dinner.”</p><p>Alone, Tony read the four-page menu. He found a mix of traditional French and American comfort food listed. The wine and liquor menu was more extensive. Tony had barely gotten through the third page when his server arrived.</p><p>The server smiled at his dismay. “Would you like a few suggestions based on what you’re having for dinner?”</p><p>“I’d love that,” Tony agreed. He prided himself on his knowledge of wines, but he was out of practice. Taking care of his daughter had taken precedence over drinking wine. “What do you recommend?”</p><p>The server named the steak special, a Spanish red wine, and house vinaigrette for the salad.</p><p>Liking the suggestion, Tony took it.</p>
<hr/><p>Tony was finished with his dinner when movement on his left caught his attention. Looking up, he saw a curvaceous woman in a form-fitting red mini-dress standing beside his table. She had a narrow, heart-shaped face. Her pixie-cut platinum-blond hair matched the pearls she wore around her neck. Old habit had him estimating her height as five-feet ten-inches, which put her as four inches shorter than him, and her weight around 150 pounds. She radiated competence and confidence. Appreciation for a beautiful woman filled him.</p><p>“My name’s Amanda; Sanctuary’s my club. May I have your name and join you?”</p><p>Tony’s eyes widened. “Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. My friends call me Tony. Do you always join the single diners?”</p><p>She chuckled. “Not always, but I saw you noticing the cameras and thought you’d feel better if you knew we take security of our patrons seriously. Besides, I enjoy surprising people. It’s too easy to check on patrons and consider your task complete because you said ‘hello.’ Better to converse with them, don’t you think?”</p><p>He saluted her with his wine glass. “Definitely more interesting, I suspect.” Old instincts, rusty from disuse, warned him the woman who stood at his table was not to be trusted. He told himself he’d spent too damn long of his life paranoid. “And I don’t mean to cause problems. I used to be a police officer; I can’t break myself of the habit. Please, join me.”</p><p>Tony thought, though he couldn’t be sure, that Amanda relaxed marginally at his words. Assured of her welcome, she took the seat across from him. A server appeared, topped off his wine, and poured her a glass. “Are you here on business or pleasure?”</p><p>“Pleasure,” he assured her. “I haven’t been out of the house in a while. I wanted to go out on an adult date, even if I had no one to go with.”</p><p>“Handsome, articulate man with no one?” Amanda pressed a hand to her breast and looked shocked. “Why not? Surely, someone would date you.”</p><p>Tony barked a laugh. “Not when they discover I have a five-year-old daughter.”</p><p>“Then they’re idiots,” she replied flatly. She sipped her wine. “Are you from here?”</p><p>Tony laughed. “No, I was born and raised on Long Island. My great-grandfather started a successful transportation company. I needed a change of scenery and a stable environment for my daughter. DiNozzo Transportation has a logistics office here in Paris. I make sure all the paperwork is in order for Customs. It’s a hell of lot safer than what I was doing before; no one’s shooting at me these days. What about you?”</p><p>“I was born in Normandy,” Amanda replied. “I’ve worked hard for everything I have.”</p><p>“How long has this club been here?”</p><p>“Twenty years,” Amanda declared proudly. “I own it with a dear friend. I let him worry about the operations side.”</p><p>Tony leaned back to allow the server to take away his plate and clean the crumbs. “That’s a long time. I imagine you have stories.”</p><p>Amanda smiled. “Typical nightclub owner ones, nothing remarkable.”</p><p>“Would you like dessert?” the server asked.</p><p>Tony hesitated, then shook his head. He couldn’t indulge as much as he once did. “Much the panna cotta sounds delicious, I’d better not.”</p><p>Amanda smiled. “Bring the panna cotta, Charles; we’ll share.”</p><p>“Of course, Miss Darrieux.”</p><p>“And what if I didn’t want panna cotta?” Tony wondered, intrigued.</p><p>“I’ve yet to meet an Italian who didn’t like it,” Amanda countered. “Especially an Italian-American.”</p><p>He laughed. “That wouldn’t be me,” he agreed. “And will that be on my bill or yours?”</p><p>Insulted, Amanda said, “Mine. That way, you can tell me if my chef is up to your standards.”</p><p>“Dinner didn’t disappoint me,” Tony assured her. He studied her. “Though now you have me wondering what you want from me.”</p><p>She smiled. “A dance partner after dinner, if you like.”</p><p>“Isn’t there some rule about not dating your patrons?”</p><p>Amanda laughed. “My club, my rules. Unless you don’t dance?”</p><p>Now intrigued, Tony leaned in. “A beautiful, successful, confident woman isn’t lacking in suitors.”</p><p>She inclined her head at that.</p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p>“An offer to spend the evening with someone who doesn’t know what you’ve been, what you’ve done, and what you’ll do tomorrow.” She reached over and grasped his wrist briefly. “What happens next is your choice.” She flashed a smile.</p><p>“Tell you no secrets and you’ll tell me no lies, hmm?”</p><p>Amanda met his gaze. “Well, only if you want me to,” she flirted, which made him laugh.</p><p>Loneliness surged through him. Spending the evening with Amanda did not seem unreasonable. He had intended to find someone, after all.</p><p>“And if I said I preferred you to not lie, would it change your answers?”</p><p>“No,” Amanda admitted. “You mentioned people were shooting at you before. Where were you a police officer that your job was so dangerous?”</p><p>Tony smiled. “I was a special investigator for the US Naval Intelligence Service. I resigned so I could take care of my daughter.”</p><p>“Where is her mother?”</p><p>“Dead.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Amanda’s face and voice reflected sincerity.</p><p>He took a deep breath. “It’s part of the reason I’m out tonight. Didn’t want to spend the anniversary of her death alone.”</p><p>“Then you won’t be,” Amanda assured him. “I bet your friends all want to fix you up with someone they think is perfect.”</p><p>That made him laugh. “Yes. If I have to turn down another date with someone’s best friend’s cousin, it’ll be too soon.”</p><p>“They mean well, you know.”</p><p>“I know, but I’d rather find my next girlfriend at my pace. More interesting that way.”</p><p>She murmured agreement.</p><p>“What do you do when you’re not spending time in this club?”</p><p>Amanda smiled. “I like to spend time in museums. Do you ever see if they’ve taken down the old, outdated information and updated it?”</p><p>“I thought I was the only one who found that annoying!”</p><p>She laughed. He decided he liked the way she laughed; it didn’t sound forced or fake. “No, you’re not.”</p><p>Dessert, given the quality of dinner, was amazing. Tony took one bite and regretted it, but forced himself to stop after two. Amanda looked amused but accepted his refusal to eat more.</p><p>Over his objections, she comped his meal, telling him, “It’s the least I can do.”</p><p>She then led him up to the dance floor. To his relief, she didn’t seem inclined to do more than let her hold him and sway in time to the music. Heat built between them as they danced. Tony lost track of time as he enjoyed being with Amanda.</p><p>As they took a moment to catch their breaths and sip water, Amanda looked at him. “This can end here, or we can go upstairs. Your choice, Tony. Nothing happens tonight you don’t want.”</p><p>Surprised by her offer, Tony considered. It had been a long time since he had taken a lover to bed. He had told his babysitter not to expect him until late, expecting to find a lover for a one-night stand. “Your place sounds good.”</p><p>She beamed, then led him back downstairs, through the back of the club and to a private elevator. The elevator required a key card, which Amanda produced from a hidden pocket in the hem of her dress.</p><p>The elevator opened into an enormous living space. He noticed many plants, comfortable furniture, and fine art as Amanda led him towards her bedroom. Then she kissed him, and he forgot about everything other than indulging in pleasure.</p><p>Passion grew to a raging fire, fanned by mutual flames of desire. She unzipped his pants and reached for his cock, kneeling to take his length into her mouth. Tony shuddered as he realized she had grabbed a condom from the nightstand drawer and was putting it on his cock. Then she put his now-wrapped cock in her mouth and sucked him from half-hardness to full.</p><p>Needing to return the favor, he told her, “Keep that up and I won’t be good for a while.”</p><p>She understood and rose to her feet, giving him space.</p><p>He shoved his underwear down and stepped out of his pants. After he pushed her back against the bed, he crawled up and ripped her underwear, needing to touch and taste her. The sound only seemed to inflame her as he put his mouth on her now-revealed cunt. She had trimmed her bush, which he appreciated. Amanda put her hand on his head, silently telling him he could admire more later. He took the cue to dip his head lower and use his tongue to drive her to a shuddering, moan-filled orgasm.</p><p>Not willing to wait anymore, he shoved her dress up and drove his cock into her waiting cunt. She wrapped her legs around his back and rose to meet his thrusts. Lust filled both as they strove for completion. Somehow, Amanda wriggled out of her dress without losing contact with him, revealing she had not worn a bra. He pulled his dress shirt off impatiently, needing skin-to-skin contact, and tossed it off to the side of the bed.</p><p>“Better?” Amanda asked, amused.</p><p>“Much,” he agreed, and kissed her as he continued to thrust into her. His orgasm hit like a freight train, but he managed a few more thrusts, hoping to take her with him. He could tell he wasn’t successful, though, from the flash of disappointment that crossed her face. He pulled out and stumbled to the ensuite bathroom to dispose of the condom.</p><p>When he returned, he flopped on the bed and pulled her close. “Need more? I’m out for a little while, but I can get you off.”</p><p>She kissed him. “Let me be the judge of that. Tonight’s for you. Any objection to exploring you while you lie there?”</p><p>“No,” he replied, “long as you don’t tease.”</p><p>“Teasing implies I’m promising something I won’t or can’t deliver,” she informed him primly. “I’m not a tease.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” he challenged.</p><p>She kissed him again. “Really.”</p><p>Amanda taught him how many ways she could make his body sing with pleasure and want. She stroked and licked his nipples, drew maddening patterns on his inner thighs, played with his cock until he was hard. Then she put on another condom on his cock, the action as deft as the first time, but more arousing. She made him feel cherished, as if he were the only man who mattered, even as she built the fire back up between them.</p><p>Aching with need, he pleaded, “Amanda!”</p><p>She leaned forward and kissed him, her tongue plunging into his mouth. Her right hand held onto his cock, then she mounted him.</p><p>He cried out at the unexpected sensation. Heat rose as he realized how flexible she was to have mounted him without moving her upper body or stopping the open-mouthed kissing.</p><p>Leaning back, she smiled wickedly and rode him. His right hand caught her hip to steady her. Her breasts were a temptation he couldn’t resist. Half-sitting up, he caught one in his mouth, licking and suck on it as Amanda continued to ride his cock. She whimpered, and he thrust up, needing more. She took his free hand and placed it so his thumb would rub her clit. Tony understood the direction and stroked as she continued to move, taking them both higher up the cliff of desire. Though he had been with other lovers, thoughts of them flew from his head. His world narrowed down to this woman, this room, this moment of wanton lust and mutual need. Nothing seemed more important than making sure Amanda reached orgasm before he did. He licked his thumb, tasting the unique flavor of her, then put it back on her clit and stroked it as he continued to thrust his cock into her cunt.</p><p>“Yes, yes, Tony,” Amanda murmured. “Like that.” She squeezed her internal muscles.</p><p>Fighting the urge to orgasm, Tony fought to get Amanda off one more time. He pressed harder on her clit and, gripping her hip to steady her, thrust up.</p><p>She cried out, spasming as her orgasm hit.</p><p>Tony let go of his control. Once again, the pleasure flattened him, leaving him breathless and spent on the bed. She held onto him, holding him close, before she rolled to one side.</p><p>Several minutes passed before he found the energy to sit upright. A glance at his watch told him he had roughly half an hour before his babysitter would wonder where he had gone. Reluctantly, he rose and disposed of the condom. When he returned from the bathroom, she had stretched out across the bed, tempting him to join her again.</p><p>He kissed Amanda, keeping it brief. “I should go.”</p><p>With a nod, Amanda shifted position so she could sit up against the pillows and watch as he dressed. She studied him with knowing eyes. Her gaze stripped him bare, as if she could see through him and read his mind. He felt raw, exposed. He had no intention of seeing her again, no matter how skilled a lover she was. For a moment, he wondered what she would say if he asked to see her again. Certain she would say yes and equally aware he would not make her promises, he focused on buttoning his shirt, then putting on the rest of his clothes.</p><p>She rose and kissed him, stopping him before he could exit the bedroom. The gentle understanding her kiss conveyed made his heart ache.</p><p>He returned the kiss, wishing his instincts weren’t ringing alarm bells. Some part of him wished they had gone to some anonymous motel instead of her apartment. “Thanks for tonight, Amanda.”</p><p>She nodded acknowledgement. “My pleasure. When you exit the elevator, go out the door marked ‘exit only’ on your right. It’ll lock behind you and put you in the alley behind the building.” She paused before hugging him and then stepping back. “Be safe, Tony. I hope you find someone to treasure you; you deserve it.”</p><p>Not trusting his voice, Tony nodded and left. He suspected Amanda was more than a successful nightclub owner. That apartment of hers took up the entire second floor, which made it prime real estate, which meant that Amanda had money. Money translated to power and invariably, secrets. He had more than enough reasons to avoid entangling himself with a woman like that. Better to treat this as a one-night stand, he told himself.</p><p>Yet he stood in the alley for a long moment, debating whether he should turn around, before he forced himself to head to the train station and head home. He wouldn’t forget Amanda easily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos, comments, constructive criticism, keyboard smashes, "I liked this!", and similar feedback welcome, even when this fic is old and I've forgotten I've written it. You aren't Instagram-stalking by reading and commenting on fic older than its posting date. I always respond to reader comments - they totally make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>